


The Story's Come Back For You

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), mild language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: When Arthur, Gwen, and the Knights are captured by a malevolent spirit, none of them expect Merlin to be the one to rescue them.Merlin didn't expect it either.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 735
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	The Story's Come Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> _Once upon a time, did someone_  
>  _try to take it away from you?_  
>  _Did you fight for what was real to you?_  
>  _I know that you do._  
>  _Well, once upon a time is now_  
>  _and the story's come back for you_  
>  _so show me what you can do._ \-- _Show Me,_ SJ Tucker

“Well maybe if I just did _this_ _–_ _”_

Arthur groaned in exasperation, and dropped his head back against the stone wall behind him. He shut his eyes. “Gwaine. You’ve already tried that _seven times,_ I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“Not true, sire! I haven’t done –” He swung the sword in his hand against the barrier once more, and Arthur cringed as the area filled with the sound of _another_ sword shattering. It was followed by Gwaine saying, “Yep, no, that’s not going to work either. Hey, Elyan, can I borrow your sword?”

“No way, Gwaine!” Elyan responded. “You already broke yours _and_ Leon’s. You’re not allowed anywhere near this one!”

“And what makes that one so special?”

“I made it!”

“So if I break it you can make another one! Hand it over!”

“Not to you I won’t!”

“Well do you have any better ideas?”

Arthur groaned once more as their bickering continued. But then it faded into the background as he turned his head to find his wife.

Gwen was seated a little ways away, she and Percival sitting with a little girl that had already been in whatever magical cell they were currently being held in.

A Druid child, if the woven woolen clothes she was wearing were anything to go by.

The girl had been crying when they’d first arrived, but she seemed to have calmed down, now only sniffling occasionally rather than letting out heartbreaking sobs. Arthur watched as Gwen rubbed a gentle hand across her back.

“What’s your name?” Gwen asked calmly.

The child sniffled, before answering, “Geillis.”

Gwen smiled warmly. “Geillis. That’s a pretty name. I’m Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen.”

Percival gave Geillis a small smile as well. “I’m Percival.”

Geillis smiled, albeit uneasily, and she wiped her nose with a sleeve. “Hello,” she said.

“Can you tell me how you got here?” Gwen asked, still keeping a comforting hand to the child’s back.

“My – my brother and I were playing here. When the – the evil spirit showed up. It used the wind to put me in here.”

Gwen hummed. “That sounds like what happened to us.”

Geillis nodded, wiping her nose with a sleeve.

And indeed, their stories were similar: Arthur and Gwen had been on a ride with the knights when they thought they had heard a scream from within the ruins. But when they went to investigate, a whirlwind that was plainly magic appeared, before sweeping all of them into a magical cell off to the side – a small area, closed off by a barrier that they could see through, but had no way of breaking (as evidenced by Gwaine’s numerous and continuing attempts).

There hadn’t even been a chance for them to fight back.

“Where’s your brother now?” Percival asked, glancing around the cell again.

Geillis shook her head. “The – the spirit didn’t get him. He’s gone to get help. My brother’s gone to fetch Emrys.”

“Emrys?” Arthur asked, lifting his head from the wall. “Who’s that?”

Geillis sniffled again, but her gaze seemed brighter, albeit a little confused. “You don’t know?”

Gwen shook her head. “I’m afraid we’ve never heard the name.”

“Oh. Well… Emrys is… Emrys is the one who’s going to bring magic back. He and the Once’n Future King are going to unite Ali-bon.”

Arthur and Gwen shared a confused look. But then Arthur turned back to Geillis. “Why do you think Emrys can get us out?”

Geillis looked up then, her eyes shining.

“Because he’s the most powerful sorsor… sorcer… saucerer to ever live!”

“… in here you said?” a voice from out of sight said.

Arthur straightened, as did everyone else in the hollow they were held in. He stood, as did Gwen and Percival.

Leon turned to his companions, his brow furling. “Is that… _Merlin?”_

A moment later, the prisoners saw a figure enter the ruins of the courtyard. That first figure wasn’t Merlin, instead a boy of maybe thirteen years.

The figure who followed him, however, _was._

 _“_ _Merlin!”_ many voices cried, their owners surging forward to the barrier.

What was Merlin _doing_ here? He had been off getting supplies for Gaius when Arthur and Gwen had gone for a ride and subsequently gotten themselves into this mess. How did he get here?

How did he find them?

But Merlin gave no sign he had heard them, in fact, he gave no indication he knew they were even there.

Arthur’s eyes widened in horror: it must be a trap – the boy must be luring Merlin in.

Gwaine had the same thought. _“Merlin! Don’t come any closer! Merlin!_

 _“Damn it!”_ Gwaine exclaimed, slamming his fist against the barrier when Merlin didn’t react. “He can’t hear us.”

Merlin, however, was only eyeing the crumbling courtyard, his gaze sharp and searching. He shifted a bit, shoulders moving back, and it was then Arthur noticed Merlin had a staff with him, his hand gripped tight around the shaft, and a blue crystal on the end.

Just _what_ was he planning to do with _that?_

But then the boy stepped forward and grabbed Merlin’s sleeve.

“There,” he said, pointing to the center.

Sure enough, the whirlwind that had signaled their capture appeared once more, rising from the floor before slowly taking shape into something almost that of a person made of smoke.

But to Arthur’s shock, Merlin didn’t look surprised, merely narrowing his eyes at the apparition as it appeared.

“Are you the wraith who rules these ruins?” Merlin asked, voice level.

The wraith twisted, its body contorting and moving in ways that would have been impossible for a human. It lifted its head to fix Merlin with its stare. _“I am,”_ it answered, voice raspy and hollow and inhuman.

The sound alone sent shivers down Arthur’s spine, and he felt Geillis grab his hand as she whimpered. Arthur gave it a small squeeze, instinctively trying to comfort her despite his own rise in fear. Behind Merlin, Arthur saw the boy take several steps backwards, his eyes wide.

Merlin didn’t even so much as flinch.

“I do not wish to fight you,” Merlin started, authoritative in a way Arthur had never heard him before. “I have only come for the child. Let her go, and I’ll leave you in peace.”

The wraith let out a laugh, high pitched and shrieking. “Who are you to be making demands of _m_ _e,_ petty sorcerer?”

Arthur started back, sure he’d heard that wrong. _Petty sorcerer?_

But to Arthur’s shock, Merlin only smiled. But it wasn’t his usual _Merlin_ smile, no – this smile was cold, _dangerous,_ and Arthur felt another chill run down his spine.

Merlin spoke.

“Someone you are going to regret having crossed. Now _let the girl go._ ”

The wraith laughed again. “I sense magic in you, but is it really enough to defeat me if you truly wish to fight?”

The wraith lunged forward –

– and Merlin _moved._

The wraith’s spell flew through the gap where Merlin had been, hitting the wall behind him and sending pieces of brick flying.

Merlin rolled out of his dive – a move so unlike his usual clumsiness that for a moment Arthur wasn’t even sure it was _Merlin_ they were watching – and found his feet, staff still in hand.

The wraith tried again, and Merlin once more dove out of the way.

Then the wraith feinted – it pretended to throw a spell one place, only to meet Merlin where he stood out of his dive.

It hit Merlin, and he slid back several feet across the gravel and rubble. He lifted his head and sneered at the wraith, grip tightening on the staff.

The wraith began to ready another spell -

 _“_ _Emrys!”_ the boy cried, rushing forward.

Merlin’s head snapped to him, his eyes wide. _“No! Stay back-!”_

The wraith’s eyes flicked to the boy, before it laughed.

It threw its spell straight at him instead.

Merlin flung himself between them -

The spell hit him – the shock-wave raising dust all throughout the ruins.

 _“_ _Merlin!”_ everyone behind the barrier shouted.

The dust settled, revealing Merlin standing in front of the boy – not moved back at all – arm extended in front of him, expression enraged, and -

Arthur took in a sharp breath, his heart skipping a beat.

 _\- and his eyes glowing gold_.

_Merlin had magic._

_Merlin was a sorcerer._

“Impressive,” the wraith said as the gold faded from Merlin’s eyes. “To cast a spell without a word. You must be quite powerful.”

“So I’m told,” Merlin responded, lowering his arm. Without taking his eyes from the wraith, Merlin said, “Gluingel, get back.”

“But, Emrys -” the boy – Gluingel, Arthur realized – protested.

 _“_ _Now,_ Gluingel!”

Gluingel didn’t move for a moment – but then he turned and ran to the entrance of the ruins, far from the fight.

Merlin only spared a moment to glance and make sure he was safe, before he shouted a word, and the ground cracked beneath the wraith – clear across the ruins to even where Merlin was standing.

The wraith stumbled for only a moment, before it laughed. Its legs disappeared, and it simply began to glide towards Merlin, beginning a new spell.

Merlin jerked his head, eyes flashing, and a rock launched from the wall.

The rock hit the wraith’s head, and it let out an inhuman shriek of pain. It rounded to Merlin with a growl before throwing another spell forward.

Spell after spell was released – dust filled the ruins with each one. Merlin kept flinging rubble, and the wraith kept responding. They danced around each other, ducking behind collapsed pillars, moving closer, then moving back, neither of them gaining an edge.

Arthur and those with him stood transfixed as they watched – never before had any of them seen a fight of _sorcerers:_ a fight of _magic._

Was it truly _Merlin_ they were watching? Holding his own against a spirit that none of them had even had a chance to wound?

Merlin called another rock from the wall, and while the wraith was distracted, he ran forward and closed the distance between them.

Merlin thrust the glowing crystal on his staff forward -

The wraith dodged.

Then it put its hand to Merlin’s chest and shoved him back – sending him flying across the ruins.

Merlin slammed against the far wall, the his head flinging back with a crack, before he fell to the ground in a heap.

Gwen cried out, and Arthur heard Gwaine’s panicked shout of Merlin’s name.

The wraith began to approach him, closing the space between them.

Merlin groaned, pushing himself up with shaking arms. He looked up and spotted the wraith, closer now, before his eyes flicked to the staff he had dropped.

Merlin lunged for the staff -

The wraith seized Merlin’s throat.

It lifted Merlin up, grip still tight on his neck, before shoving him back against the wall. It leaned in, close, and gloated, _“_ _You’ve lost.”_

Merlin only sneered. _“Not yet,”_ he growled.

He summoned a flame to his hand with a flash of gold.

And shoved his hand to the wraith’s head.

The wraith screeched in agony, its grip loosening on Merlin’s neck.

Merlin dropped back to the ground, once more diving out of the way before stopping in a low crouch, taking in ragged breaths.

The wraith was still burning, screeching as it frantically clawed at its face to dampen the flames.

Merlin’s expression turned considering, and for a moment he didn’t move.

His eyes widened in realization.

He glanced to the staff again.

Merlin grabbed it, before taking several steps backwards, distancing himself from the still on fire wraith.

He held an open hand above the crystal on the end.

 _“_ _Bregdan anweald_ _sceaft_ _.”_

Merlin’s eyes glowed a furious gold.

And the staff in his hand lit – a bright blue flame surrounding its length and his hands.

The wraith doused the fire on its face, and it let out a low growl.

It rounded, hand at the ready for another spell -

Only for Merlin to shove the crystal _into_ it from his crouch, inserting the blue fire into the very center of its being, and the flames now eating it away from the _inside._

The wraith seemed shocked – not moving, before looking down to where it was burning away – rapidly being eaten, and disappearing into the air.

“I gave you a chance,” Merlin said, holding the crystal solid to the wraith’s torso.

The wraith was quiet for a moment, before it dropped its head: both a gesture of respect and of defeat. “So you did. I accept my defeat by your hand. You may take the prisoners,” it lifted its head, meeting Merlin’s gaze one last time, _“Emrys.”_

And the wraith disappeared, its body turning to ash and blowing away in the wind.

Merlin stayed where he was for a moment, his chest heaving with each labored breath. But then he put the tip of the staff to the ground and pushed himself up, groaning and holding a hand to his ribs.

“Emrys!” Gluingel cried, running over to Merlin’s side to help him up.

“It’s all right,” Merlin said, sounding pained even though he was clearly trying to hide it. He chuckled slightly. “I’ll be fine – I’ve had worse, after all.”

Gluingel’s head jerked. “You have?”

Merlin only chuckled once more. “Serket stings are particularly nasty.” Still breathing heavily, he looked over the boy and asked, “Are you all right?”

He nodded. “Couple scrapes but that’s it.”

Merlin looked him over with narrowed eyes, and Arthur recognized this as Merlin in _“physician mode,”_ as it were – checking the boy over for himself to see if he was truly as uninjured as he claimed. But then Merlin smiled softly. A _genuine_ smile. “Good. I’m glad.” He turned back forward and looked around the ruins once more. “Now where’s-?”

And with that, Geillis – who’d been shoving herself against the strange barrier – suddenly stumbled through, and the barrier began disintegrating outward from where she’d breached it. “Gluingel!”

Gluingel lurched to her voice, and he let out a relieved sob. “Geillis!” he cried, falling to his knees and embracing his little sister when she reached him.

They held each other tight for a moment, before Gluingel leaned back, looking her over. “Are you hurt? Are you all right?” he demanded.

Geillis nodded shakily, before she turned her head to Merlin.

Her eyes widened in awe. “Are you _Emrys?”_

Merlin only gave her a warm smile. “You can call me Merlin.”

The girl blinked for a moment, but then she suddenly lurched away from her brother and hugged Merlin’s leg.

Merlin laughed softly and patted her head. “I’m glad you’re safe. When your brother told me you two had encountered a wraith, I had feared the worst. I’m relieved to see we reached you in time.”

Merlin lifted his gaze and swept it around the ruins.

“Come on,” he said, turning towards the entrance. “I don’t know if the wraith will return. We better get out of here.”

Geillis grabbed Merlin’s hand and stopped him. “But what about the knights?” she asked.

Merlin’s brow furled. “What knights?”

It was then that Gwaine jabbed the barrier once more, and he took a startled step backwards as it began to disintegrate outward from where his finger had poked through. The pieces of the barrier fell to the ground like shattered glass before disappearing.

Leaving Arthur and the others in full view.

Merlin looked over at the sound.

His eyes widened.

No one moved.

Gwaine gave a small, uncertain wave. “Hey, Merlin.”

Merlin blinked.

The staff fell from his grip, clattering on the cobble of the courtyard.

 _“_ _A-Arthur -”_ he stuttered out, eyes wide in -

Arthur froze.

\- in _terror._

How could _Merlin,_ his _friend,_ the same person who just fought single-handedly against a wraith without so much as _batting an eye -_

Be looking at _him_ like that?

For several moments, no one moved – no one dared.

But then Gwaine was the first one forward. He sheathed what little remained of his shattered sword and approached Merlin. “Merlin -”

Merlin staggered backwards, his terrified expression fixed on Gwaine and his trembling visible from even where Arthur was standing.

Gwaine stopped. He lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Merlin,” Gwaine started, voice calm. “I just want to make sure you’re alright – you took some nasty blows there.”

Merlin didn’t move, his breathing ragged and still staring at Gwaine. “I-I -”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Gwaine repeated, hands still where Merlin could see them. He bent down and grabbed Merlin’s staff, before holding it out to him. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Merlin blinked – then he gave the tiniest of nods as he took the staff back.

Gwaine, satisfied, stepped forward and gently put his hand to Merlin’s jaw to move his head so he could look it over.

“H-h-h-how are you are all here?” Merlin asked.

“A mix of stupidity and good intentions,” Gwaine answered, delicately moving Merlin’s head to examine the back of it. He tried to meet Merlin’s gaze with a wry smile. “Thought someone was in trouble and tried to help, only to _become_ the ones in trouble. You know how it is.”

Gwaine clearly meant it to be a small joke – but Merlin didn’t react.

Merlin visibly swallowed. “And you – you saw-?”

“That you’re a sorcerer?” Arthur started.

Merlin took in a sharp breath and met Arthur’s eyes again.

“Yes,” Arthur continued. “We all did.”

He took a step forward.

Gwaine immediately rounded, the shattered remains of his sword in hand and raised towards Arthur, and himself planted firmly between he and Merlin.

“Lower your sword, Sir Gwaine,” Arthur ordered, not removing his gaze from Merlin. “Step away from him.”

Gwaine snarled. _“Like hell -”_

“Gwaine,” Gwen started, putting a hand to Gwaine’s forearm. “I promise you Arthur isn’t going to do anything rash,” she said, turning her gaze to Arthur, and eyebrows raised in clear expectation.

“He better not,” Elyan said, taking a step and standing by Gwaine and looking over Arthur with a cool look. “Otherwise he’ll have me to answer to, as well.”

Percival stepped forward next, taking a spot next to Gwen before turning to Arthur and simply crossing his arms over his chest – an intimidating presence even in his silence.

For several moments, no one else moved.

Then Leon stepped forwards, crossing the space. He stood next to Elyan before turning to face Arthur. “Merlin is our friend – and I do not believe he would ever do anything to harm us.”

Merlin looked shocked – looking over Gwen and the knights as if he couldn’t believe that they were truly _there._ Honestly, if in the next moment Merlin _fainted,_ Arthur didn’t think he would have been entirely caught off guard.

But Merlin only blinked, still shocked, before he swallowed and looked back at Arthur.

“...Arthur?” Merlin started, his expression still fearful and uncertain, because, even if the others supported him, Arthur was still the _king,_ and his word was final.

Arthur looked at everyone before him – his queen and his knights, standing beside Merlin as they waited for what he had to say.

And the two children, whose lives Merlin had just saved, staring at him with their own eyes wide.

What kind of man would he be if he were to punish that?

Arthur took in a deep, slow breath. He let it out. Then he looked at Merlin and met his eyes – the same eyes that had just stared down a wraith without blinking, before looking at Arthur with a look more terrified than he had ever seen on him.

The difference was staggering – and eye-opening.

“You and I are going to have a _very_ long discussion,” Arthur said, choosing his next words carefully, “But I promise I will listen to everything you have to say before I make a decision.”

Merlin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Arthur -”

“I just watched you put your life on the line for someone you don’t even know – to save a child,” Arthur said, gesturing to Geillis. “Clearly anyone who does that can’t be evil, magic or no. So I promise I will listen, and that I will hear everything you have to say before I reach any decisions, about what – if _any –_ punishment you will face. Though this -” he gestured vaguely to the damage caused by Merlin’s fight - “And a lot of other things have given me a lot to think about.”

Merlin blinked, still in disbelief, but then a grateful smile crossed his face. “Thank you, Arthur.”

And with that, Gwen and the knights all seemed to relax as well, relieved smiles coming to their faces. Gwaine even sheathed the remains of his sword, before turning to Merlin with that same smile and putting a glad hand to his shoulder.

Arthur gave Merlin the tiniest of smiles as well, before he said, “Now, to repeat Gwaine’s question since you never actually answered it: _are you alright?”_

Merlin grimaced. “I think I cracked my ribs.”

Arthur sighed, and he nodded to himself. “Of course you did. Well, we better get you back to Camelot, then. You must be in agony right now.”

“It’s not so bad,” Merlin said with a shrug, “Like I told Gluingel, I’ve had worse.”

Arthur stopped. “Speaking of,” he pulled Merlin to face him, “A _serket sting?!”_

Merlin blinked once more, but then he laughed. “Oh, Arthur, you have _no idea_ what I’m going to tell you.”

Arthur blinked, before he shut his eyes with a low breath out and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Merlin inhaled through his teeth. “You might,” he said. _“But,_ you’re the one who _did_ promise that you’ll hear _everything_ before deciding anything. So it’s really your own fault.”

“Would you like for me to rescind that promise, Merlin?”

“No! Nope – the promise is fine. In fact, it’s great.”

“It’s great, is it?” Arthur asked, looking up and bemused at that choice of words.

“Well I suppose it’s just -” Merlin laughed, but it was wry and almost tearful, “I always thought the moment you found out would be followed by me being dragged to the dungeons, and then probably my execution. I don’t think I ever considered that you’d hear me out.”

Arthur blinked, before he sighed. “...I suppose that’s my own fault,” he said. “I suppose I also have a lot to consider in the near future.”

“You’re damn right,” Gwaine muttered.

Arthur glanced at Geillis and Gluingel, both of the Druid children simply looking between Arthur and Merlin with wide eyes. Arthur nodded to indicate the two of them. “We’ll get them safely back to their camp, and then after Gaius has treated your injuries, I’ll listen to everything you have to say,” he said, meeting Merlin’s eyes. “I promise.”

Merlin smiled – and if his eyes were brimming, then Arthur didn’t feel the need to point that out. “That’s all I could have asked for.”

With that, Arthur nodded. He directed the others to regather their supplies and the broken blades, before turning to watch as Merlin checked over Gwen and the knights, making sure they were all truly okay (all when _he_ was the injured one, _really)._

As they were leaving the ruins, Arthur turned back one last time to look at the damage Merlin had wrought in the brief fight: the thrown rubble, the cracked stone.

Then he remembered his face – the expression he had had when watching Geillis and Gluingel reunite. Nothing but relief and gladness to be found.

Two sides that almost felt irreconcilable, and yet...they both were _Merlin._ Selfless, loyal to a fault, _Merlin._

And as Arthur stepped out of the ruins, he realized he had already reached his decision.

It was time for Uther’s laws to be left in the past, and Arthur already knew who was going to be the first one to know.


End file.
